


Grandparents Day

by earth90214



Category: Marvel
Genre: (do AI's have emotions?), F.R.I.D.A.Y. is amused, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Its trash, Post Infinity War, So Is Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is adorable, captain grandad, even mj's impressed, first fic, flash thompson is a dick, grandfather barnes, happy avengers family, happy hogan is annoyed, idk oh well, judge as harsh as you want, lots of fluff, ned leeds is a fanboi, peter parker is spideyson, spideyson, tony stark goes in for parents day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth90214/pseuds/earth90214
Summary: “So, Penis. Who did you pay to bring in for Grandparents Day?” Flash muses.“I didn’t pay anyone Flash, piss off,” Peter mutters miserably.“I’m serious Penis. Who did you pay? We all know that your parents are dead. Along with all blood-related family.”“I said piss off,” he states, steadier now.“Answer the goddamn question and maybe, maybe, I’ll leave you alone.”“I didn’t pay anyone, alright? A few family friends are coming in for me,”  Peter defends himself.“You have a family? Since when-?” Flash gets cut off.Or, Peter does have a family and they're coming in for Grandparents Day.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are so short and I am so sorry! But, please, enjoy :)

_ It’s fine Peter, chill out. You’re Spider-Man, for crying out loud! And in 11th grade, now; just ask when he comes downstairs. It’ll be fine. If he says no you can always ask Mr. Barnes. Oh my gosh, no. That would be terrifying. Ya know, this was a bad idea. I’m just going to go back to my room and forget this- _

 

He walks right out the kitchen doorway and directly into the man himself; “Woah, Peter- on your way out already? Didn’t you say you had to ask me something?”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing, Mr. Rogers. Nevermind,” he stammers, trying to slip past the super soldier.

 

“Well, it must be something if you’re willing to race right by like that,” Steve chuckles and leads them to the living room to sit. “And man, call me Steve. Not Mr. Rogers, not Mr. America, or whatever shit the kids have come up with these days. It’s Steve.”

 

“Language,” he laughs. “And, uh, sorry, sorry. I just, uh, old habits die hard? Um, anyway, I was kind of wondering if you could,--and you can totally say no, it’s not a big deal or anything--if you could--"

 

“Now, what’s going on in here? Capsicle, are you interrogating my kid?” Tony half smiles.

 

“No! No, Mr. Stark. Nothing like that, I just, uh, had to ask Mr. Rogers- I mean Steve, something. It’s no big deal,” Peter reassures.

 

“Ugh, kid, again with the Mr. Stark? I thought we had gotten past that.”

 

“Sorry--"

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, but continue,” Peter gets cut off again.

 

Turning back to Steve he says, “uh, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to my school on Monday for,” he avoids everyone’s eyes, “for uh Grandparents Day,” he pauses a beat, but silence greets Peter. Until Tony chuckles. Then laughs. Then is full out crying from laughter, but Steve is silent.

 

“Grandparents Day! That’s brilliant! F.R.I.D.A.Y, were you recording?” It’s a miracle Tony calmed down enough to get the words out.

 

“Boss, you know I record everything that goes on in this Tower,” the AI replies, and if Peter wasn’t mistaken, there was amusement in her tone.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. save that to my  _ ‘holy shit this is gold’ _ file! I’m keeping this forever. Thank you, Peter, for this moment--" but then Tony looks at his kid. Pete’s looking at his shoes, embarrassed. Tony softens, “hey, kiddo,” he leans down to talk to Peter on the couch, “don’t be embarrassed. I loved going in for Parents Day,  _ and he’s going to love going in for Grandparents Day _ .” Tony whispered that last part so Steve couldn’t hear and with that, he was gone.

 

“It’s totally fine, Mr. Rogers, you don’t have to go. I mean, I just thought it’d be cool, ya know? Seeing around my school and being in a modern high school. Going outside of the Tower for something that wasn’t a mission. Plus there’s a breakfast, and we could take a picture, and I don’t know- never mind. It’s not a big deal, I shouldn’t have even asked,” Peter rambles.

 

“Peter,” Steve finally interrupts.

 

“Yeah?” he answers meekly.

 

“Let me get this straight. You want  _ me _ to come to your school?” Peter nods. “And show me around?” Another nod. “And eat food with you and your peers?” Third nod. “Peter, look at me.” Pete looks up from his shoes to find Steve positively glowing. “I would be  _ fucking _ honored.” Peter beams.

 

“Really?” he asks hopefully.

 

“Hell yeah, really! I can’t wait for this! What time on Monday? How long will we be there? Can I get you out of school after? I have so many questions.” Now Steve’s the one rambling, and through it all, Peter’s smile gets wider and wider.

 

“Well, there’s a paper that I’m pretty sure answers all your questions in my bag, if you want it. I’ll go get it,” he chuckles and rushes past Bucky on his way out.

 

“Why was he in a rush?” Bucky asks plopping down next to Steve on the couch. “And why are you fucking smiling? It’s 7 am Thursday morning, not even Friday yet. What the fuck, man?”

 

“Buck. Peter asked me to go to his school!” Steve says in awe that the kid wanted him even after Siberia and hating him, hell even _punching him_ _in the goddamn face_. The little 17-year-old kid still cared enough for him to be there.

 

“Really? Good for you, man. I knew you two were still dealing with whatever him punching you was,” Bucky smiles.

 

“You should come, too! Buck, it’ll be so much fun! Do you not remember the little girl in Germany? You were her favorite! You love kids, Buck. So what's the difference with a couple of teenagers?” Steve attempts to convince him that this was a good idea. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Bucky speaks up, “fine, but only if you get Peter to ask me. I’m not taking an invitation from you. Just him, jackass.”

 

“Yes! You won’t regret it,” Steve replies like the overgrown golden retriever he is.

 

“Mr. Rogers! I mean, uh, Steve! I got the paper from my bag, if you still want to see it,” the teenager calls before bouncing into the room. “Hey, Mr. Barnes. How’s it hanging?” Peter says and sticks to the ceiling, hanging upside down with a smile, his usual greeting for the retired assassin.

 

“What is with this kid and formalities?” the metal-armed man mutters under his breath. “Get down here, Spider-boy! Steve says you have a question for me.” Peter practically falls to the floor after going deathly pale.

 

“He, uh, he did? I mean, of course, he did! I have something to ask you.” Bucky looks to him expectantly. “Would you, uh, would you like to come to my school for, uh, Grandparents Day?” The boy doesn’t look away, as he has learned that if you look away, you miss the initial reaction. Except, there is no reaction. A face void of emotions meets Peter. “Or, uh, or not. It’s totally okay Mr. Barnes, you don’t have to come. I don’t even know if you like kids, I totally get it that you don’t want to. I mean I hate teenagers too, and I am one, so I don’t know what that says about my peers--"

 

“Peter,” Bucky cuts off his rambling. “I’m just fucking with you, I’d be honored to be invited to your school.”

 

Peter visibly relaxes. “That’s great,” he says and reads from the paper; “um, according to the paper, you have to show up on Monday at 8 am. I’m sure you both will be up anyway; you like to tease Sam every morning for running too slow. Uh, so around 8:10ish I’ll come down to the cafeteria and the choir will sing something Grandparent related- I think this year is Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran- and then the kids working in the Tiger Cafe make breakfast and then I can show you my classes and stuff and we can get a picture!”  It’s a shock that the hyperactive hero doesn’t pass out from lack of oxygen.

 

“Okay, so a few questions,” Steve says. “What are we supposed to do for 10 minutes while we wait for you?”

 

“Um, I think you’re supposed to socialize with the other Grandparents because everyone knows each other here; there’s been a Grandparents Day since middle school,” Peter explains nervously, knowing how anxious Bucky gets around large groups of people.

 

“Okay,” Steve says slowly. “Who are Nancy Mulligan and Ed Sheeran?”

 

“Oh! Uh, Nancy Mulligan is just a song title. I mean, I sure she’s a real person, but I don’t know her. And Ed Sheeran is a singer. I mean he’s not my favorite, but he’s alright, I guess.”

 

“Final question,” it’s Bucky who speaks this time, “what is a Tiger Cafe? That sounds… fucked up.”

 

“No! It’s not! Trust me! The tiger is just my school mascot and the Intermediate Foods students, along with the teacher/chef, run and work a school cafe. It’s kinda cool actually,” Peter reassures.

 

“Cool, well, you should get to school before Happy throws a fit.”

 

“Sure thing Mr. Barnes! But before I go, can you both sign this? I have to turn it into the office so the Cafe knows how much food to make,” Peter replies.

 

“Yeah, sure, kid.”

 

And with that Peter was off to school with a signed slip in his bag and a pissed off Happy.

 


	2. Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry the chapters are short! Enjoy!

In homeroom, Peter’s teacher, Miss James, asks for any Grandparents Day papers. Ned, Michelle, Flash, and Peter, along with multiple other students, raise their hand. Once Miss James is on the other side of the classroom after collecting them, Flash turns to Peter.

 

“So, Penis. Who did you pay to bring in for Grandparents Day?” Flash muses.

 

“I didn’t pay anyone Flash, piss off,” Peter mutters miserably.

 

“I’m serious Penis. Who did you pay? We all know that your parents are dead. Along with all blood-related family.”

 

“I said piss off,” he states, steadier now.

 

“Answer the goddamn question and maybe,  _ maybe _ , I’ll leave you alone.”

 

“I didn’t pay anyone, alright? A few family friends are coming in for me,”  Peter defends himself.

 

“You have a family? Since when-?” Flash gets cut off by Miss James.

 

“Alright, class. Science history! 2006, 13 years ago today, December 6th, NASA reveals pictures taken that suggest that there is liquid water on Mars! And about a year ago 2018, the probe we sent up started drilling into Mars surface, which changed the science world as we know it. And what does science have to do with technology?” A few hands go up. “Say it with me now, ‘when technology advances, science advances and when science advances, technology advances’. That's right. Today we were  _ supposed _ to taking more notes, but because Monday is Grandparents Day and some of you won't be here, we’re going to start a project today that’ll be due Tuesday. You’ll have all weekend to work on it; no extensions, but if you do need one, see me privately. Get into groups of 3 and send someone in your group up to get a rubric.” Immediately everyone got up and chatted with their friends. Ned and Peter shared a look before gravitating toward Michelle- or MJ, as her friends call her.

 

“Hey, losers. Is there something I can help you with?” she asks without looking up from her current drawing of what looks like Abe.

 

“We want to be in your group,” Ned says firmly.

 

MJ doesn’t stray from her drawing, “only if one of you walk back up to the front of the room to grab the rubric.”

 

Peter nods to Ned and walks across the classroom for a rubric. On his way back, however, he gets stopped by Flash; “Penis. C’mon, man. Just answer my question. Who did you pay?”

 

“Flash, I told you,” Peter sighs, annoyed, “I didn’t pay anyone. They’re, uh, they’re May’s friends.”  _ Well, I mean, _ he thinks,  _ it’s not a complete lie. May had met Cap a few times and Bucky scared the crap out of her. Same thing though, right? _

 

“May has time for friends? After taking double and triple shifts at the hospital? Yeah, I know that she struggles to feed your pathetic ass. My dad was up at the hospital yesterday for a case. You know, he’s a cop. I tell him that you’re not eating because of May and you leave here. You’d be swept away by a social worker. Poor poor Penis Parker. All alone.”

 

_ No. Stop. Stop talking. Shut up. Shut up!  _ Peter’s screaming inside his own head.  _ Don’t punch him. Don’t punch him. _

 

“Flash,” he growls out. “Please. Shut up.”

 

“Whatever, Penis. But just know that  it’s always an option. Don’t piss me off.” And with the ramming of Flash’s shoulder into his, Flash was gone.

 

When Peter finally got back to his friends, it was evident that he took too long. “Here’s the rubric,” he mumbles.  _ Breathe! Breathe! _ “I’ll be right-right back.” he chokes out a gap. “Start without me,” he wheezes. He’s already dashing out the door before either friend has time to say anything.

 

The rest of the day goes by quick with only glares and shoulder “bumps” from Flash; most teachers realize that not many students will be in class on Monday so it’s just projects and study hall all day, which no one is complaining about.

 

Instead of the usual Happy pickup, today it’s Steve and Bucky, both in baseball caps (as if that would be a good enough disguise) chatting together, leaning against their motorcycles. Steve waves Peter over with a grin while Bucky looks weary of every kid coming out of the building.

 

“Hey Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers. What are you both doing here?” he asks nervously, looking around to see if anyone recognized the heroes.

 

“Uh, surprise? We wanted to talk to the office about us coming in on Monday. You know, making sure they treat us like every other grandparent.” Steve chuckles with a shake of his head, “sorry, it’s still funny to hear myself say that I have a grandkid.”

 

Peter and Bucky crack a smile at each other at Steve’s antics, but Pete is still nervous. “Mr. Barnes? Mr. Rogers? Can you wait until all the kids are gone? I just, I don’t want to make a scene.”

 

“Sure, kid. Can you go in and tell the office or whoever that we’re coming in for a meeting? We, uh, didn’t call ahead or anything. How does a phone work?? Why is there no buttons? It’s just a surface! What is technology and why does it-?”

 

Before Bucky goes into a full-blown confusion fest over phones, Peter cuts him off; “sure, Mr. Barnes. I’ll be right back.” And with a smile, he’s off.

 

A few minutes go by and Peter still hasn’t come back. Steve turns to his best friend, “should we go in? Or wait for him to come out? I don’t see that many kids lingering so I don’t think it would do much harm.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll be a big deal. And, yeah, you’re right; not a lot of kids. I think we can go in,” Buck replies.

 

The two super soldiers make their way inside the school and to the office (it’s a miracle they even find the office--“ _ Why are the schools so big, Buck?” Steve complains. “Because all the kids nowadays are a lot smarter than we were so they want more schooling, dipshit.” and “We can’t get distracted by the portrait of Howard, Buck.” The Former Winter Soldier tears his eyes away and continues walking with a concerned Steve following behind _ .).

 

Inside the school’s office is Peter, arguing with a secretary. “Not another word, young man. I don’t care what you say, whoever you  _ claim _ is coming in needs to have a meeting. And I do not believe that the previous war criminals would even consider coming for a liar who cannot learn  _ when to let go _ \--" the secretary, Mrs. Thatcher, her name tag reads, is cut off by the clearing of one’s throat.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but did you just say what I think you said?” Bucky rises to his full height to look more intimidating and crosses his arms to show off his biceps, but Steve and Pete knew the truth; he wasn’t going to hurt this little secretary. “Did you just call my Peter a liar? Because why? Because he knows Captain America? Were you not here when Pete brought in Tony Stark for Parents Day?” Mrs. Thatcher is terrified. That much is evident.

 

The captain leans towards Bucky, and Peter’s enhanced hearing picks up a whispered “play nice” from Steve.

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. Um, I’ll, uh, I’ll get the principal,” she attempts to leave in a frenzy, but Mrs. Thatcher regains control of herself and turns back to the trio. “I’m sorry, Peter. It was wrong of me to call you a liar. I’m sure Mr. Morita will be thrilled to see your guests. And thank you, for your service, I mean. You saved my late husband's father’s life.” And with that, she's gone to get Mr. Morita.

 

Cap holds a soft smile and Bucky-- Bucky is just ashamed. The same dread from looking at Howard Stark’s portrait comes rearing back. He never saved anyone. He took way more lives than he can count. He sighs and looks over at Peter, not expecting him to be looking his way and definitely not expecting him to mouth “thank you”. _The soul world,_ Buck remembers with a shudder.

 

Mrs. Thatcher returns, less frazzled than before. "Mr. Morita is currently on a call with a parent, but if you want you can wait here or go explore the school, I can put it over the loudspeaker when he's done if you would like."

 

The two super soldiers look at each other, not knowing what 'the loudspeaker' was, but Peter accepts for them; "that's perfect; thank you, but instead of calling them 'Captain America' and 'White Wolf' can you say 'Steve' and 'James' instead?" The secretary nods. "Again, thank you so much."

 

He leads them out the door and to the cafeteria. "This is where the breakfast will be held on Monday. It looks big now, but it fills up pretty quickly." After a few minutes of Peter showing them how it's work--he's been to one Grandparents Day with Ned's Grandma before she died.

  
After the cafeteria, the trio moves on to where the pictures will be taken, and on their way to Peter's locker, an announcement comes over the loudspeaker and the boy winces at the noise. "Steve, James, and Peter, please make your way down to the office. Steve, James, and Peter, please make your way down to the office. Thank you." Buck and Cap just look to the ceiling in amazement and Peter can practically read their thoughts;  _ damn. Modern technology. _


	3. It's Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit," Ned whispered under his breath.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's them," Abe exclaimed, just as star struck.
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh, hello everyone," Bucky said awkwardly. Steve laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough; he received a deadly glare from the ex-assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are so short and I am so sorry! But, please, enjoy :)

Peter stops to tie his shoe on the way to the office, and motions for the soldiers to continue, the office is in sight. Walking there, they pass a few empty classrooms, but some have students in them. Like the room that gets used for Academic Decathlon. And guess who sees Peter walking in the hallway?

 

None other than Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

 

"Hey, Parker!" he yells. _Shit,_ Peter thinks. "Why aren't you in here? With the rest of your team? Hm?"

 

"I was coming back, but I just had to show some people to the office and well--they're waiting for me. I'll be back in 15 minutes tops!" he tells his team.

 

Before he can escape, MJ speaks up; "you better, Peter! You have people depending on you, and if you miss another practice, we have to bench you next competition. You're the smartest here, and we can't afford to bench you, so, please, show up!"

 

"Yes, MJ! Definitely! I will be here, promise! Give me 15 minutes?" Peter asks hopefully.

 

She sighs and looks at her watch; "15 minutes, Parker, go." He smiles with relief and sprints to the office to see Steve and Bucky waiting for him.

 

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I had to talk to my Academic Decathlon team real quick, but I'm here."

 

"No reason to be sorry. Pete, did you know that your principal--Mr. Morita's--grandfather was Buck and my friend back in our glory days?" Steve smiles.

 

"Really? No, I didn't know that. Awesome!"

 

"Yeah, Jimmy, I think, is what we called him. He was a good man," Buck nods at the teen's principal, "We were in the same unit, the 107th. He got captured with me, I think. My memory is still foggy, but I remember that he was my friend."

 

"Alright, I know you came here to talk to me other than my Grandad. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Morita asks.

 

"Well, Peter, here, invited us to come to Grandparent's Day on Monday--" Steve begins.

 

"Ah, yes, I saw that slip. It was given to me when our top student was accused of lying--not to his face, naturally--so I had to check it out. I didn't think it was all that necessary though. I mean, this kid brought in Tony Stark for Parents Day," Morita chuckles.

 

"Yes, well, we were wondering if everyone could treat us like every other grandparent. I don't want to make a big deal out of it," Bucky replies.

 

"Yes, of course. I understand perfectly and wouldn't dream of it. My Grandad used to say that he always just wanted to be treated like everyone else and that everything he did, he wanted to and didn't expect any praise."

 

"Jimmy was a good man. I'm glad you got that gene," Steve smiles. Morita smiles back.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Morita. I'll try to stop bringing in superheroes so that you don't get any more slips that say I'm a liar," Peter says with a small smile.

 

Morita chuckles. "I'll ask Mrs. Thatcher to stop sending the complaints to me and instead rip them up." Once out of his office, Morita shakes Steve and Bucky's hands, tells Peter to stay out of trouble and goes back into his office to do some more paperwork.

 

The three walk down the hallway silently, until Peter breaks it; "hey, I, uh, I have to get back to Decathlon, so I'll see you both at the Tower? It's Thursday and May's working again, so I'm staying there until Monday after dinner."

 

"Yeah, sure. But, uh, is it okay if we stop by your practice? I mean, we don't have to check it out, it's just that I don't know what Academic Decathlon is and you're involved so I would like to be involved," Steve says sincerely.

 

"Yeah, no, it's okay Mr. Rog- Steve. Academic Decathlon is an afterschool activity where you go competition and compete against other schools and whichever school figures out the correct answer the fastest wins. Last year, we went to Washington D.C. and won! Well, I mean, I didn't win. I was previously occupied with stopping the Vulture, which was when you both were Rouge. Long story short, I couldn't be there for the competition because Spider-Man was tracking a bad guy. And you both can totally sit-in during practice. It's no big deal." It's a shock to the old heroes that Peter didn't pass out from lack of breath.

 

”Uh, great! Where’s the restroom?” Steve asks.

 

”Oh, it’s down this hall, take a left and it’s on the right. We’ll be in the big room over here; just take a right, walk back down the hall, go around the corner and it’s on the left. The floors might be wet though, so I think you should probably take another left walk through the hall, turn past the cafeteria, and take another left. But, then again, they might not be mopping the floors today, so just take a right, walk back down the hall, go around the corner and into the classroom on the left.”

 

Steve just stared blankly; Bucky chuckled. “I’ll help him out, kiddo. Don’t worry.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Barn-- I mean Bucky! I’ll be in there when you get back,” Peter says quickly and marches into Decathlon.

 

MJ checks her watch; “17 minutes, Parker. It’s not looking good for you.” He sucks in a breath. MJ was always punctual and got upset when others weren’t. At his worried expression, she laughs. "I'm just fucking with you, loser. You were gone for, like, less than 13, so chill out." Even though it sounds like a jab at him, Peter knows better. She's worried about him. He’s not showing up to Decathlon, which isn't new, but he's been.. different since whatever it was that the Avengers are keeping from everyone. No one knows what it is; there are many conspiracies, but the Avengers have confirmed nothing other than yes people disappeared but they’re back and okay now. Which doesn’t make any sense, but _most_ people have gotten over it by now.

 

“Thanks, MJ,” Peter replies; the two exchange smiles.

 

“If you guys are done staring into each other's eyes, can we get back to practice?” Flash groans loudly.

 

“Oh, shut up Eugene. Some people can actually have friends; did you know that? That people can actually _enjoy_ other people’s company?” When Flash doesn’t comment, MJ continues, “I know right! Mind-blowing!”

 

After a huff, Flash backs off; "whatever. Let's just get back to practice."

 

"Awesome. First question! What is the atomic number for chlorine?"

 

With a ding of the bell, Peter answers, "17." He's just relieved that everyone is done arguing.

 

"Correct. What is the capital of Monaco?"

 

Another ding. "Monte Carlo," Abe answers.

 

"Nice. How old was Queen Elizabeth the First when she became queen and what year was it?"

 

 _Ding._ "It was 1558 and she was 26 years old," Flash answered cockily.

 

"Nope, close though; she was 25. Maybe next time Eu-" she was abruptly cut off by a loud gasp from Ned. Peter turned to see what had happened and winced ( _of course, they had to make a dramatic entrance_ ).

 

"Holy shit," Ned whispered under his breath.

 

"It's _them_ ," Abe exclaimed, just as star struck.

 

"Uh, hello everyone," Bucky said awkwardly. Steve laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough; he received a deadly glare from the ex-assassin.

 

Mr. Harrington snapped out of his awe quicker than the rest of them. "Hi, Mr. America-- I--I mean Mr. Rogers! Can we help you with anything?" His voice cracked at 'anything'. Peter try as he may to control it, let a chuckle slip.

 

"Uh, no, Mr--?"

 

"Harrington."

 

"Mr. Harrington," Steve finished. "We just wanted to sit in and see what School Decathlon was all about."

 

"You dumbass," Bucky said and hit the back of Steve's head. "It's _Academic_ Decathlon. Not School Decathlon."

 

MJ chuckled and almost every Decathlon member's eyes snapped to her. "What? It's funny," she told them with a roll of her eyes.

 

"Yeah, Michelle. It's so funny. Violence is so funny. Since you think it's so funny, you should really rethink being the captain and hand it off to someone who deserves it," Flash smiled innocently.

 

"Yes, you're right. Eugene. I think I'll give the Captain title to Parker," she replied, smug.

 

" _Penis!?_ ” Flash exploded. “Him!? Really!? But he doesn't even show up!"

 

Peter had his eyes trained on Bucky from the moment Flash opened his mouth. You bet he saw the way Bucky's eyes darkened and how took a menacing step forward.

 

Steve put a hand in front of Bucky to stop him from doing something he would regret. Like decking a 16-year-old. Steve whispered a "keep calm," and Peter's

hearing picked it up.

 

"What did you just call him," Bucky demanded. Flash went white a shade white but didn't answer. "What. Did you call him," he growled. 

 

"I-I called him Peter, sir-sir," Flash stuttered out, eyes wide. 

 

"Liar." The glare directed at Flash was deafening. "What did you call him." Silence. "Answer honestly. What did you call him." 

 

"I called him Penis," Flash said confidently as if it would erase his nervous stutter from before, but he still shrank back and dropped Bucky's gaze the moment they met.

 

Bucky’s glare intensifies ten fold. Steve clears his throat as if to distract his friend from murdering a teenager. “So, uh, Mr. Harrison,” Steve says addressing the supervisor of the club.

 

Bucky interrupts, “if one of your students is being bullied, do something about it. We’ll be over here watching the rest of practice.” And with that, he drags Steve over to an empty table and makes himself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading; I know it was trash but <3 <3 <3 I love all of you and hope you have a fantastic day/night <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @marvelbased

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; I know it was trash but <3 <3 <3 I love all of you and hope you have a fantastic day/night <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @marvelbased


End file.
